Vigilante Hero: Gold Huntress
by papern00b451
Summary: Awoken in a strange world that was filled with superpowers called Quirks. The brawler was confused about how she got there in the first place. Purposeless when she arrived in the bizarre realm, a guy named Koichi helped her up to her feet. With a new spark of purpose lit in Yang's soul, she will make a new name for herself in the country of Japan. Her vigilante name? Gold Huntress.


**Vigilante Hero: Gold Huntress**

* * *

Lying on the floor while my legs quivered in pain, I heard tiny pops from Kacchan's hands. His blood-red eyes furiously glared at me for standing up against him.

Seven years have passed after being diagnosed as Quirkless. When my childhood friend found out about it, he became over the top aggressive and doing his best to make my life a living hell whenever I try to oppose him.

As my blood dripped down on my skull, I felt my bruises around me started to swell and the cuts I have exposed to the wind.

"Why don't you give up Deku? You can't do squat shit!" Refused to heed his words, Bakugo's blond hair stood up by the huge amount of explosions he made. His face filled with repulsion that I'm not giving up on becoming a hero.

Ready to cover myself and to endure Kacchan's bullying for the rest of my life. I closed my eyes and embraced my punishment.

But it never came…

"Whoa, there kid! What's with all the pent-up aggression?" Heard a feminine voice that was filled with confidence yet cocky, I opened my eyes to see a hooded figure who wore a black jacket. Her hands covered in black gloves and black tight pants. Looking down at her feet, she wore a pair of brown cowboy boots. Hearing her accent and saw her appearance, it gave me the impression she came from America itself.

Staring directly at her, the woman crouching down and grab hold onto Kacchan's right fist, her fingers tightly clutching onto Katsuki's skin like glue.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!" Watching Kacchan angrily yelled at the lady who stopped his assault on me, he raised his left fist and about to swing at the lady's face, in quick reflex, her right hand grabbed his wrist and unfazed by the explosion that was radiating out from his sweat. Lifted him up from the ground casually, she punched straight into Bakugo's stomach like it was nothing to her. Seeing his spit flung out from his mouth with his eyes curling in agony.

"Chill-lax kid, just calm down of that _explosive_ personality you have there…you know what I'm saying?" Heard her making a pun. I was about to stop this strange lady from teasing Kacchan or she'll make this situation a lot worse, but my body was too weak to stand up by all the wounds that covered my body and the pain digging into my flesh. I finally stopped resisting when the stranger glancing back at me with her blood-red eyes that looked so vicious...yet so reassuring to me.

"Oh? You forget about my two friends you hag?!" Coughing a little bit blood out from his lips, Kacchan's two lackeys were creeping behind this mysterious lady's back, both of them charged straight at her with a war cry.

While they were running to tackle the stranger, the lady dropped Kacchan on the floor and quickly took action. Looking at her, I was amazed at what I saw.

"Oh, you boys want to play serious ha? Your funeral!" The stranger took a boxer stance with an indomitable presence empowering her, I could feel her eyes fiercely glaring at them like a burning dragon who was completely furious at their actions. I swear, I could almost felt her hair inside was on fire or something when I feel this intense aura surrounding her!

With Kacchan's goons running up to her with their fists raised high, she rapidly blocked all their punches with such ease, her eyes calculated on where they were going to hit. Gracefully moved her arms around and precisely caught all their punches like she planned this out. In an instant when their guard was down, her right leg swiftly striking at their chests with sheer brute strength!

Surprised by her martial art skills, the two yelped as they were knocked down and landed their face on the dirt trail, gripping their chest in pain by the sheer blow from her kick.

"So…any of you boys want to fight again? I'm gamed!" Mocking them to fight her, Bakugo and his two minions slowly gathered their wits that she was baiting them to fight her. I could feel she was smiling at them and ready for another challenge.

Not knowing her strength or what stunt she was going to pull this time, my former childhood friend growled angrily in defeat. If they pushed their pride any further, their butts will get whopped again.

"This isn't over bitch-ow!" Gripping his chest in pain by the brutal punch that went straight to his stomach, the three fled away from us, only leaving me and the random girl alone. Curious, the stranger asked me what was that all about.

"So…is he one of your friends' kiddo?" Looking under her hoodie, I saw specks of blonde hair flown down from her face and her lilac-colored eyes looking at me worriedly.

"They are picking on me because…I'm, I'm Quirkless. I want to be a hero but I can't!" Letting out my emotions and tears spilled from my eyes. How could I become one if I don't have a Quirk!

"Quirkless? You mean you don't have a superpower to show off?" Embracing the horrible truth, I nodded my head hurtfully to the stranger.

"Ye-yeah." The lady started to think deeply when I revealed to myself that I'm Quirkless. After a few seconds from thinking, she snapped her fingers like if a light bulb went over her head.

"Screw it. Let me help you out there kid." Grabbing my right hand, she kindly lifted me up from the ground. My legs wobbled in pain from getting beaten up all the time and still felt the blood dripped down from my skin.

Standing up to my feet, the stranger casually touched my bleeding forehead and hearing her whisper that sounded like an incantation of some kind.

After she muttered something, she removed her fingers and left just like that.

"See yeah later kid, I hope you will be alright and not being dragged down by those bullies of yours!" As she left me in the park alone and disappeared to the streets, I felt really rejuvenated all of a sudden?

I looked down and saw my bruises were already healing up. The cuts and the scars on my skin disappeared like a flash.

Did she use her Quirk on me?

* * *

 **[Yang]**

Internally debating if I should unlock his aura or not. I didn't see the harm in it and possibly a great way to keep those bullies at bay. My emotions outweighed my reasoning since the society that I'm in view Quirkless as a handicapped status. Probably the reason those boys beating him up because he didn't have anything to defend himself in the first place.

So I unlocked it for him and left like that, knowing the blonde-haired brat would tattle on his parents if I stayed there any longer. I was having a nice, simple jog in this quiet, desolate park...until those kids showed up and kicking the poor boy on the floor like he was a ragdoll. Seeing them doing like that just made me mad about how they treated the kid so badly.

Besides, I think those Hero Schools would help his aura greatly since they were practically like Combat Schools...right? I might bend that rule a little and his soul was already tiptop shape to be released.

Better hope my decision paid out in the end.

After that little beatdown I made, I hurriedly walked into the crowd and doing my best to get used to the weirdness around me. It baffled me that heroes, villains, and superpowers called Quirks are a real thing here like I'm in a comic book. I saw this world's equivalent of a Huntsman fighting off a giant monster that was rampaging through the streets. The guy in spandex who the people here call him All-Might, single-handedly defeated the humungous villain with one punch through the chest. After that was over, he left in a hurry to God knows where.

You may be wondering? Where am I? I'll tell you what. I'm in this odd country called Japan and the people here kept referring to me that I'm an American. The land for the free or something like that? I decided to go with it since I don't want to complicate things for them.

In the streets with features that felt really uncanny to me. I saw a girl who looked like a frog, a pink-haired teen who was standing atop on a lamppost singing and a guy in a fish suit try to stop her.

The world I'm in wasn't Remnant at all. The moon wasn't shattered, the Grimm didn't exist here and the people here have no idea what an aura or a Huntsman was.

On how I got here? Well, I suddenly arrived here when my left arm…was cut off. After I passed out while trying to save Blake by that bull, I woke up in an empty alleyway, and out of nowhere, I am in a new world…just like that.

Thinking about the arm part-oh God, that was the shittiest experienced I ever had. Memories kept replaying in my head like a broken record whenever I mentioned the fall of Beacon. Grimm breached into our school, a White Fang member sliced my arm off. It all went to hell in a single day.

Gripping my left limb, I always check down to my elbow to see if it was okay. I know my arm was still there and attached like it was all a bad dream. But I couldn't shake off that menacing presence on what the Bull Faunus did to me.

He better not come back to bite me in the butt in the future. God knows I'll be terrified as hell if I ever meet up with him again.

Doing my best to forget about that incident, it had been two months when I got here and I'm still getting accustomed by all the superpower stuff happening around me. Saw a guy blasting off flames from his arms, humungous monsters that towered over skyscrapers and all kinds of wacky superhero stuff like a fancy guy making elastic out of thin air with a pink-haired shorty following him

Reaching my destination, it was an old, beat-up building that the landowner neglected to repair this heap of a decaying stone. Atop of it was an apartment that I took shelter in. How did I know it? A dude named Koichi found me in the streets when I was wandering aimlessly with no purpose. He gave me shelter, cheap meals to eat and gave me some Japanese lessons before heading out to work as a part-time store clerk.

That reminded me. My roommate was planning to become a vigilante at night since he didn't have a legal license to be a Pro Hero. He asked me if I have superpowers and I said yeah. After I explain away on what my Semblance does, he excitedly told me to get a costume and meet up near a desolate location.

I hope he doesn't do anything stupid when I get there.

With the sun sats down to give a golden hue in the sky, I walk up the stairs to find a small compact apartment. After fumbling through my pockets to find the keys, Koichi's home wasn't too shabby, his PS3 near the T.V, his bed next to the window and his mini-fridge at the corner. It wasn't fancy like the one back at home, but decent enough for me.

As I step inside, I notice a small note on the coffee table. Wondering what Koichi wrote for me, I picked it up and read it.

' _Dear Yang. This is a reminder for you when I left for work. Please wear your costume and meet me up at this address. Thanks, Koichi.'_

' _P.S, I got the spray cans you wanted.'_

Pfft, figures he will write a reminder for me.

Got nothing better to do, I might as well play some video games. I really wanted to work as a bartender or a bouncer to get some moola. But sadly, I'm neither old enough to get a job or have any legal documents to work in this country. Maybe in the future, I'll get one eventually. It would be a lot easier to lift Koichi's expenses since that guy was working in a low wage job.

Sitting down on the floor and inserted a disc into the console. I tediously grinding through side missions with Cole's electric powers and about to reach the boss fight in the Warrens. Reminding myself what the time was, I stopped the game and checking the time in the PS menu.

Seeing an hour or two had passed. I looked up the window to see it was getting dark outside, signaling me to meet up Koichi.

Turning off the screen and got up to get dressed, I grabbed a bag that contained my improvised costume. On what I bought, well I got the clothes from a cheap retail store that was right across from here and a few yellow spray cans that Koichi got for me to decorate it. I bet Ruby would probably start questioning my fashion choices if she was next to me.

Jeez, simply talking about my sis made me wonder what Ruby was doing. Was she in Remnant? Did sis survive? There are so many unanswered questions that made me worried.

* * *

 **[Shota]**

"Give me your Yen or I'll-HURFF!" Spun in the air and lashing out my cloth to capture him. My eyes stared at the offender intently as my sockets were drying up.

Restraining the illogical villain who was mugging pedestrian out in the open, I bind him up tightly as he wouldn't escape my grasp easily.

Before I grabbed my eye droplets and delivering him to the police department, a voice called out to me that was becoming a massive nuisance.

"Yeah! Way to go kicking those villains' butts Mr. Aizawa!"

Sadly for my own sanity, a random American girl kept following me after I save her from a villain that attempted to mug her, hence making irrational encouragements in English. It had been an hour when I met her, but she refused to quiet down.

Doing my best to ignore her, I checked myself on what she did to me. My palms shine brightly when Ruby unlocked my so-called 'aura' for me before I could arrest her for carrying an unauthorized, impractical weapon and using her flower-like 'Semblance.' Seeing this phenomenon that wasn't Quirk-related...or she was probably lying, I reluctantly wanted to arrest her since the silver-eyed girl definitely had no idea what she was doing. But I'll bring her to the police.

I really should talk to Nezu or any government officials about this by now, but criminals were running amok around this place to make that task a lot harder for me to accomplish.

Just hope I get there in time before I start having headaches from this girl who kept encoring me like it was a choir class to her.


End file.
